maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Ages (newsletter)
The Book of Ages newsletter was published by Interactive Imagination from spring 2001 through February 2004. Of the six issues, the first five were made available in print while the final issue instead was made available for download. Included in the issues were official literature, deck strategies, previews of Magi-Nation Duel sets, and advertisements for the GBC game and the pilot ideas for the animated series. The newsletter also functioned as an outlet for buying Promotional cards via the Animite shop section. Issue 1 Issue 1 was released the spring of 2001. This issue included a comparison of strategies for Orothe versus Naroom decks and a preview of plans for 2001. The included story was part 1 of Ogar's Redemption, "The Call of Nightmare." Issue 2 Issue 2 was released later in 2001. This issue included a preview of Keeper's Quest, details of obtaining Ormagon in Magi-Nation for the GBC, CCG strategy for using Burrow, a checklist for Dream's End, and overviews for both Kybar's Teeth and the Weave. The included story was part 3 of Ogar's Redemption, "Underdawn." Issue 3 Issue 3 was released in March of 2002. This issue included information about the Fists of Rayje tournaments, deck overviews, CCG combo strategies, a checklist for Nightmare's Dawn, and overviews for both Paradwyn and Bograth. The included story was part 1 of King Korg, "Throne Out." Issue 4 Issue 4 was released in July of 2002. This issue included information about The Great Relic Robbery tournaments, deck overviews, concept art for the abandoned Magi-Nation: Invasion game for the Game Boy Advance, a checklist for Voice of the Storms, and overviews of both Nar and d'Resh. The included story was part 3 of Glimpses, "Brash Hero." Issue 5 Issue 5 was released in October of 2002. This issue included a strategy guide for Oranragan, a preview of the Guardians, deck overviews, information about summer conventions, and overviews of both the Underneath and Naroom. The included story was a comic, "Moonland Adventures." Issue 6 Issue 6 was released online in February of 2004 after a year's hiatus. This issue included deck overviews, a checklist for Traitor's Reach, a strategy guide for Ember Vard, and overviews for both Orothe and Arderial. The included story was "Cage of Daylight." Related Literature The stories from the Book of Ages newsletter tied in to several running story lines. These stories served as background information to the Magi-Nation Duel Collectible Card Game, providing backstories for characters as well as expanding beyond the plot of the GBC game. * Glimpses * Weapons of Darkness * The Shadow Geyser * Ogar's Redemption * Forest Fire * Scattering of Shadows * The Unwanted * The Battle for Naroom * The Prodigal Daughter * King Korg * Fists of Rayje * The Great Relic Robbery * The Lost * Kingmaker * The Gift of the Monarch Hyren * The Legend of Tony Jones * Viva la Resistance * War for Paradise * Invader * War of the Twins * Amara's Story * Mission of a Dream Warrior Category:Media